Noche
by elianna.cullen
Summary: One shot. Edward se fue luego del fatídico cumpleaños de Bella. Pasa el tiempo y él no vuelve, así que Bella intenta sobrevivir sin el amor de su vida. Noche tras noche, ella logra sobreponerse.


**La trama del ANTES se situa en Luna Nueva, propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Así mismo, los personajes, que aunque no se den nombres, se sabe a quien se refiere, pertenecen a ella. La canción es de La oreja de Van Gogh. Yo únicamente hago mi "y si…"**

**--**

_Una noche por delante  
demasiadas por detrás  
confesándole a mi almohada  
que nadie me hace llorar  
Cuando llegan las estrellas  
temo que mi sensatez  
subestime mi manía  
de querer volverte a ver_

Una noche mas… Un día mas… Una noche mas… Ya he perdido la cuenta. No quiero ver el calendario y enterarme cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquel fatídico día. Solo se que el tiempo pasa, y pasa. Los días se pueden sobrevivir. Fingir en la escuela, fingir con mis amigos, fingir con Charlie, fingir en los mails con Reneé… Y mi mente solo se preocupa de fingir, haciéndome el día llevadero. Pero en las noches, cuando no hay otra cosa mas que hacer, cuando mi mente desocupada busca que hacer, vuela a tiempos remotos, aquellos en que en realidad era feliz, cuando me sentía querida, cuando pasaba las noches acompañada, cuando la mención de un nombre agitaba mi corazón, cuando una voz aterciopelada y un roce tiernamente helado me robaba el aliento.

Las lagrimas irrumpen, y al fin me quedo dormida, deseando, como cada noche, volver a verlo.

_Y una vez duerma mi cabeza  
tomará el mando el corazón._

_Soñaré que tú me despiertas  
y aun vive tu apuesta por nosotros dos.  
Son tan fuertes mis latidos  
que el sonido de mi voz  
no se escucha  
cuando a gritos  
pide que me haga mayor._

Ahora sueño… Mi corazón toma el control, y todo lo que deseo, ahora lo veo. Sueño que nunca se fue, que nunca paso ese accidente. El me quito el regalo y lo abrió, y todo me encanto. El me abrazaba mientras escuchábamos la nana, sus padres estaban encantados porque me había fascinado su regalo. Esa noche volvíamos y dormíamos como siempre, abrazados, y el me deseaba una vez mas Feliz Cumpleaños.

Tiempos felices, el y yo juntos por siempre y para siempre. Mi corazón late, piensa que es real, siente que aun me abraza, y aunque grito que no es cierto, que solo es un sueño, una mera ilusión, que tengo que pasar de el, que tengo que madurar y crecer, olvidarme del ayer, mis oídos solo están atentos a mi agitado corazón.

_Por eso cada noche me muero  
después me envuelve un rayo de sol  
se quedan en la cama mis sueños  
y me salgo yo._

Cada noche muero, yo junto a mis esperanzas, ya que inevitablemente termino creyéndolas, pero al amanecer, ya sean las nebulosas mañanas comunes o los radiantes amaneceres de cuando en cuando, despierto y me doy cuenta que solo fue un sueño, un dulce recuerdo de un universo alterno. Dejos los sueños e ilusiones en mi almohada, y empiezo un nuevo día, ocultando mi pena, y empiezo a fingir.

_En cuanto cierro los ojos  
se me encoje el corazon  
lo que dura un parpadeo  
es ya una foto de los dos.  
Y aunque se que nuestra historia  
es la que nunca pudo ser  
en algunos de mis sueños  
ser valiente es tu papel._

A veces aun en el día, hay momentos en los que no hay frente a quien fingir, por ejemplo, cuando estoy en casa, esperando a que Charlie llegue, y yo ya limpie, hice mi tarea y prepare la cena. En esos momentos, aunque no es de noche, me atrevo a cerrar los ojos, y lo veo de nuevo. Son solo parpadeos, segundos de ilusión. El y yo en el prado, el y yo abrazados, el y yo en su cuarto, el y yo en mi cama.

Agito la cabeza, pidiendo dejar de pensar en ello. _"Nunca pasara de nuevo"_ me digo a mi misma. Y de pronto me encuentro pensando en el "y si"… Y si lo hubiera hecho? Y si me hubiera convertido? Y si se lo hubiera pedido una vez mas?

Dejo de nuevo a mi mente divagar…

-Bella?- la voz de Charlie me regresa a la realidad. Desecho mis ilusiones una vez mas, y dispuesta a fingir frente a papá.

_Y una vez duerma mi cabeza  
tomará el mando el corazón._

_Soñaré que tú me despiertas  
y aun vive tu apuesta por nosotros dos.  
Son tan fuertes mis latidos  
que el sonido de mi voz  
no se escucha  
cuando a gritos  
pide que me haga mayor._

De nuevo la noche, la inevitable oscuridad, cuando cierro los ojos y empiezo a soñar. Sueño que todo fue una pesadilla, y el, al estar junto a mi, al oírme gritar, me despierta, abrazándome, besándome, diciendo que todo esta bien, que había sido solo un sueño. Tararea mi canción, me arrulla entre sus helados brazos, diciéndome que todo pasó. El esta aquí junto a mí, y ya no temo el seguir. El promete que junto a mi estará, y que me amara por toda una eternidad.

Estoy a punto de creerlo, esta ilusión es tan real… pero entonces me pongo a gritar, tratando de despertar. _"Esto es solo un sueño, nada de esto es verdad. El se ha ido, me ha dejado, y nunca volverá!"_. Pero como cada noche, los latidos de mi corazón me traicionan, creyendo mas a la fugaz fantasía que a la inevitable realidad, y saturan mis oídos, dejándolos sordos a los ruegos de mi voz.

_Por eso cada noche me muero  
después me envuelve un rayo de sol  
se quedan en la cama mis sueños  
y me salgo yo._

Muero otra vez, cada noche un poco más. Despierto a un nuevo día, tratando de enfrenta la dolorosa realidad. Estoy más muerta que viva, sin embargo, algo en mi interior dice que, aunque poco, empiezo a mejorar. Tal vez haya afuera un sol personal, alguien que me envuelva en sus rayos, alejándome de esta profunda oscuridad. Se avecina un cambio, de alguna forma lo presiento. Así que me levanto, dejando en cama mis sueños.

_A veces al hablar de mi vida  
termino por romper a llorar  
supongo que es asi como empiezo  
a ocultar lo que quiero decir de verdad._

_Son tan fuertes mis latidos  
que el sonido de mi voz  
no se escucha  
cuando a gritos  
pide que me haga mayor._

En mi nueva escuela, ya en la universidad, intento hacer amistades, que me ayuden a olvidar. Aunque inevitablemente a veces mi historia termino por contar, no con todos los detalles morbosos, como sugirió alguna vez aquella voz aterciopelada, sino solo los detalles importantes y el amor que existió. Acabo diciendo que lo he olvidado y que un nuevo comienzo he decidido empezar. Las lagrimas traicioneras, se escapan a mi pesar, y es entonces que me descubro, y se enteran que jamás lo dejare de amar. Mi corazón se agita al saber la verdad, al enterarse que nunca lo podre dejar, y aunque mi voz, mis palabras, lo nieguen a gritos, y me obligue a seguir adelante, mis latidos ahogan mis quejidos.

_Hasta siempre compañero  
nuestra historia se acabo.  
hasta siempre amigo mio  
ya no hay sitio para dos.  
Por eso cada noche me muero  
y en las mañanas me hacen vivir  
así de día tengo mis años  
y en cambio de noche  
mis años..._

Ya ha pasado el tiempo, mucho en realidad, y he decidido con este suplicio acabar. Ahora lo entiendo, lo nuestro nunca pudo ser, el se aparto a tiempo, yo por el recuerdo me deje gobernar. Pero ya basta, he decidido seguir. Le digo adiós en silencio, a el y mis recuerdos. Adiós amada oscuridad, ya es hora de cambiar. He encontrado mi sol, y en un corazón sol y luna no pueden cohabitar. Mi sol me ama, yo solo lo quiero. Mi luna me dejo, mas siempre lo amare. Seguiré mi vida, rodeada de luz, pero en las noches moriré un poco cada vez, al soñar con mi bendita oscuridad. Pero ya no aferrada a los recuerdos, sino viviendo con una renovada mentalidad.

--

**Bueno, es algo que surgió de un día nublado… Dejad reviews!!**

**Besos!**


End file.
